The Power of four and so much more
by PrueFanForever
Summary: All 4 sisters and Billie, Andy comes back, add children, and demons.  Prue/Andy Piper/Leo Phoebe/Coop Paige/Henry
1. An Old Friend and a shocker

Prue lay there dieing, she could feel her soul passing from her.

" LEO! YOU HAVE TO WAKE HER UP!" Piper said in horror.

" I can't Piper" Leo said sighing.

" WHY! WHY NOT!"

" Because she's already gone, Piper"

Piper looked at her sister, trying not to believe it. She shook her head and buried her face into Leo's chest as she cried. Prue opened her eyes and stud up. Piper nor Leo were there, she called out but got nothing. She looked in front of her and saw the light, she didn't want to go into it, but she started her way anyway till she saw a figure coming out of it, she gasped as she knew who that handsome man was.

" A…Andy..?" Prue asked, tears coming in her eyes. " Wha…What are you….doing here?"

" To Save you.. You are not supposed to die right now Prue, it's not your destiny" Prue looked at him then shook her head.

" But I'm already dead, Andy" Prue said, sighing.

Andy smiled and held his hands out to Prue. " Give me your hands Prue."

Prue looked at him, wondering what he was doing but put her hands in his anyway. A glow appeared between there hands like Leo's when he healed someone, Prue looked at him in shock as she felt her soul being pulled back into her body. She saw him start to disappear, she screamed his name, but he was gone. Prue opened her eyes, she saw a shocked Piper and Leo in front of her.

"Andy…Andy…Where's Andy…?" Prue asked getting to her feet. Piper looked at her and hugged her tightly, then stared at Prue.

" Prue… Andy's dead.."

" I know that Piper but… I was dead.. And he saved me…he healed me!"

Piper looked at her sister. " But… He has to be a …." She looked at Leo. " is he….?" Prue turned and looked at Leo also. Leo sighed.

" Try to call him then"

Prue turned back to empty space, and Piper stud next to her, as Phoebe hurried down.

" ANDY!" Piper and Prue yelled as Phoebe looked at them confusedly. Andy suddenly appeared, Prue looked at him with tears coming down her eyes. Piper looked at Leo.

" Why didn't you tell us?"

" Because Prue needed to move on about his death"

Andy hugged Piper, and Phoebe, then he looked at Prue with tears in both of there eyes, she hugged him tightly and kissed him, hoping he'd kiss her back, as he kissed her back, she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in and massage hers. Andy held Prue tightly against him. Her sisters smiled at her and Andy as Coop teleported in and stared at Prue and Andy in confusion, They broke away and looked at him. Phoebe sneaked up behind him and jumped on his back.

" Guess who?" Phoebe said with a smile.

" Um…. Billie?" Coop joked.

Phoebe pretended to gasps and jumped off. " No! Pheebs"

Coop smiled and pulled his wife against him and dabbed his lips with hers and smiled. Billie, there witch friend came running down the stairs.

" Ok I think I know who the demon….is….." She looks at Andy and points. " Who's that?"

Prue smiled and looked at him. " That's Andy, who's a whitelighter now, he was human." Andy smirked and scooped Prue up into his arms.

" Yes I am my beloved Prue, and I came back because of my love for you" Prue smirked and kissed him. He put Prue down and shook Billie's Hand.

" I'm Billie, Billie Jenkins" Billie said with a smile, then frowned after she said Jenkins. Prue looked at her.

" What's wrong Billie?"

" Oh… I'm remembering Christy…"

Andy looked confused. " Who's Christy?" He asked.

Billie looked at him with tears. " She's my sister… She was kidnapped 15 years ago when I was 5 and she was 7.… When I finally found her she tricked me into turning evil and thinking Prue, Piper, Phoebe, were evil and we had a huge battle and I lost her and Piper lost Pheebs and Prue, we went back in time and we killed Dumain and the triad and Christy sent a fireball at me and I sent it back and killed her…" She broke down crying and Pheebs and Coop brought her into a hug. Andy nodded feeling sorry for Billie when Prue looked at him.

"Piper and Leo get be together… do we get to be together?" she asked.

Andy smiled. " Yes we get to be together." Prue smiled at that and kissed him, when Grams and Patty appeared, Prue looked at them.

" What are you guys doing here…" She guarded Andy. " Your not taking him.." Grams smiled and shook her head.

" No Prudence we are not here for him…. Patty has something to tell you…"

Patty cleared her throat. " Ok.. Girls… I was pregnant with my whitelighter Sam's child 2 years after phoebe was born, After she was born me and Sam took her to the church and request her name start with a P."

They all looked shocked.

" You mean… I have baby sister?" Phoebe asked.

Patty smiled. " Yes Phoebe you do."

Phoebe smiled and jumped up and down. " I have a baby sister!"

Prue and Piper smiled.

" Her name is Paige Matthews and.."

Patty was cut off when a knocking came to the door, Phoebe looked at her mother.

" That must be Paige.." Patty said and Pheebs when to the door and came back with a young girl and she looked a little scared when she saw Patty and Grams.

"….Patricia Halliwell?" she asked.

Patty smiled and nodded. " Yes Paige I am Patricia but please call me.."

Paige smiled. " Mom"

Patty smiled back as Paige opened her arms to her mother and her mother gave her a hug, Paige then looked at Grams.

" And you must be Penny Halliwell?"

Grams smiled and opened her arms.

" Oh please just call me Grams"

Paige smiled and hugged grams, then looked at Coop, Leo, Phoebe, Prue, and Andy.

She opened her arms to Prue.

" You must be….Prudence Halliwell one of my half sisters?"

Prue smiled and hugged her little sister.

" Yes but you can call me Prue."

Paige smiled. " Ok Prue" She then looked at Piper. " You must be Piper Halliwell?"

Piper smiled and hugged her sister. " Yes I am Piper Halliwell."

Paige smiled and looked at Phoebe. " And you must be Phoebe Halliwell?"

Phoebe smiled. " Yes I am your 1st older sister Phoebe, but you can call me Phoebe or Pheebs it don't matter." Phoebe hugged Paige and Paige looked at Coop.

"Oh , this is my husband Coop, a cupid."

Paige looked surprised. " A cupid…. I didn't know they really existed."

Pheebs smiled. " Yep"

Paige gave her brother in law a hug and looked at Andy.

" This is Andy a whitelighter and my boyfriend" Prue said.

Paige smiled and hugged Andy, then looked at Leo. " Are you a whitelighter too or a Cupid?"

Leo smiled. " I'm a whitelighter, my names Leo and I'm Piper's husband." He hugged Paige and Paige looked at them all, So … you guys are witches?"

Prue, Pheebs and Piper smiled. " Yep and so are you we can show you our powers" She looked at Patty and Grams as they left.

Piper threw a roll up in the air and froze it, Prue moved it and Phoebe levitated. Paige looked amazed. " What can I do?"

" Well since you are have whitelighter, you have the powers of Orbing, healing, sensing and other powers and as a result of being a charmed one. You have, Prue's power of Telekinesis mixed in with your orbing which lets you have Telekinesis-Orbing" Leo explained.

Paige suddenly orbed out and orbed back in. She smiled as Phoebe spoke up.

" Welcome to the family Paige!"

Paige giggled.


	2. Kidnapped

Prue woke up in her bedroom, and she looked to the side to see a sleeping Andy, she smiled knowing she had a magical night last night and kissed his head lightly, he turned and laid on his back and smiled at her

"Morning" Andy said with a smile.

" Morning" Prue said and kissed him passionately. She loved him more than anything, She opened her mouth and let his tongue slid in and massage hers, when the door opened ad they gasped at Phoebe who's mouth was in an O.

" Uh…. Pheebs…. Can ya get out?…." Prue asked, covering her and Andy a little more.

Phoebe covered her eyes and grabbed the thing she wanted and shut the door behind her. Andy looked at Prue in surprise.

" She does that sometimes…Heh heh.."

Andy nodded and kissed her again, then got up and grabbed his clothes and went to the bathroom to change as Prue, changed in her room. They walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Piper was making breakfast and Paige was sitting in a chair reading the newspaper.

" Hey Guys…" Prue said with a smile.

Paige looked up from the newspaper and smiled when she saw Prue and Andy, she was happy for them, she knew Andy and Prue loved each other and hoped they would stay together. She smiled. " Hey Prue" Then looked back to her newspaper and sipped her coffee.

Piper looked behind her to see Prue and Andy and she smiled. She wondered when Leo would get here.

" Hey Prue…Andy…" She smiled and went back to cooking.

Leo orbed in and looked at Piper as she set the food on the table. Piper kissed him and sat down motioning him to sit with her. He sat down and they started eating when Phoebe came in the room.

"Coffee Coffee Coffee I need some COFFEE!" Prue laughed and Piper giggled. Phoebe sat down as Paige got up and got Pheebs a cup of coffee. Phoebe looked at Paige and hugged her.

" Thank you my sweet sister." Phoebe said.

" Welcome" Paige said and smiled and sat back in her seat. Coop hearted in and covered Phoebe's eyes.

" Hey Babe" Coop said smiling.

" COOP!" Phoebe said excitedly and turned around and kissed her husband. Paige covered her eyes and Prue and Piper chuckled.

Coop sat in Pheebs chair and sat Phoebe on his lap. " So how is today?"

" Everything was fine. Andy sent me to heaven lots of times last night, Piper looked at Prue and laughed. " Really? She asked. "Yeah It was so funny." " But romantic right?" Phoebe said smiling big.

" Yes Phoebe It was romantic" Phoebe giggled. And Prue looked at her watch.

" Oh… if I don't leave soon I'm going to be late for work!" prue said running into the living room, with Andy following and grabbed her purse and everything she needed and kissed her husband goodbye and told him to leave for work soon and she went out the door and into her car and left for work.

Phoebe was sitting with Coop still eating her breakfast when she looked at her watch.

" Oh I'm going to be late for work too, Can someone get me there?" Phoebe asked getting her purse.

" I will dear" Coop said wrapping his arms around Phoebe's waist and hearted away.

Piper smiled. " That is so romantic…. Well… Leo I need to get to P3 can you orb me there?"

Leo smiled and held onto his wife and nodded then looked at Paige. " Don't you have a job Paige?"

Paige nodded and looked at her watch. " Which I will be late for If I don't get there thanks Leo" then she orbed to work and Andy got In his car and left for work also.

Prue arrived at Bucklands and went to her office and sat down as Rex came in ( He is not a warlock in this one)

" Hey Prue…. I uh… need you too…. Do these for the Auction coming up." Rex said and set the stuff on her desk. Prue nodded at Rex and looked at Rex, who smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Prue started going through the stuff when Rex's head popped in.

" Prue… there is someone here to see you… I don't know who it is but… Call security if you need them."

Prue nodded and heard a voice she wanted to forget.

" Hello Prudence…"

Prue looked up and gasped standing in front of her was Roger and he was grinning evilly. He pushed her off her chair and climbed on top of her and tried to unbuckle his pants.

She knew what he was going to do. She kicked him off her and called Security and he grabbed her and went out the exit near her office. Rex and the security came in and saw the place trashed but no sign of Prue or Roger. Rex called the police and said that someone had taken Prue.

Phoebe was in her office doing letters when he assistant came to her.

" Uh… Phoebe.."

" Yes?"

" It's Piper on the phone she said it was about Prue?"

Phoebe picked up the Phone.

" What about Prue?"

" I don't know all I know is Roger came to her, she called security and when they got there, they place was trashed and Prue or Roger were nowhere insight."

" Oh My god… Does Andy know?"

" yes and he is threatening to Kill roger if he hurts Prue."

" I would too"

" So can you come home? Paige, Andy, Leo, Coop, and Andy's friend Henry, who knows about our powers are here to helps us find a lead on her."

" Yes of course I can"She hung up the phone and ran to Elise.

" Elise my sister is missing I have to go home and help look for her."

Elise stared at Phoebe and crossed her arms "prove it."

Suddenly the news came on.

Reporter: " It is believed that A man named Roger came into Prue's office and was left alone with her. She called security and when they came in the place was a mess but Both Roger and Prue were gone" It showed a recent picture of Prue.

" This is Prue Halliwell and we believe she has been kidnapped by this Roger man If you see her and know anything please contact the Police station or the numbers below thank you"

Elise looked at Phoebe. " Go Phoebe Find your sister she better be ok, dear god that man has some nerve.

Phoebe walked in to the house when the phone rang. Piper picked it up and put it on speaker,

" Hello?"

" Piper Halliwell….." Someone chuckles

" Who is this?" Phoebe, Coop, Leo, Henry, Paige, Andy walk and her this person.

" You know who this …"

"….Roger?" Phoebe said in an angry voice.

" Haha talented little Brat you are Phoebe. Ye sit is Roger"

" What do you want Roger?"

" I want you to keep the police away from me and my beloved Prue." Andy looked angry and Henry calmed him down.

" And what if we don't?" Paige said.

" Oh then she will suffer…"

Roger in a gray room , put the phone to Prue's ear.

"I'm not talking…"

Phoebe gasped. " That's Prue.."

Roger kicked Prue.

Phoebe looked at the Phone.

" TALK BITCH!"

"No… Ahhhhh"

" Now you better keep them away or more is done to Prue"

" What did you do to her!" Phoebe said in an angry voice.

" Tick Tock Halliwells …Tick Tock.."

The line went dead.

**Please tell me what you think and please review. I think this will get better!**

**Pruefanforever.**


	3. Your a fighter

Prue woke up in a very gray room, here eyes were swollen and she ached all over, she was bleeding from head to toe and strapped to a bed with nothing on. She tried to look in front of her and she saw a figure and she knew who it was. It was Susan Trudeau, Andy's ex wife.

" Your getting what you deserve Prue.. Stealing Andy from me… I always knew he loved you more…"

Then someone else walked in. Roger her ex fiancée. He must raped her cuz she could not move your she would be in pain. Susan suddenly started beating her body with a bat as she screamed.

Phoebe was in the attic looking through the book of shadows, when the phone rang, she looked at the caller and it was roger. She hurried downstairs and called everyone in and picked up the phone as they came in.

" Hello?"

" Phoebe?"

" What do you want Roger."

" You didn't keep the police away and there coming so we are hurting Prue more than you know"

" You touch 1 little piece of her and I will rip your throat out."

Roger laughs. " I'd like to see you try. But at least you can hear your older sister suffer."

Phoebe, Piper, Henry, Andy, Leo, Paige, and Coop heard a very scared Prue and a mean voice woman yelling at each other.

" This what you deserve Prue! For taking Andy from me!"

Andy gasped and covered his mouth. " That's Susan.."

They hear a whack come from the phone they hear Prue yelling to stop but they keep hearing cracks suddenly they hear nothing.

" this is what you guys get we are going to kill her and then burn her alive."

The Phone went dead again.

Phoebe sat in sobs and Paige comforted her.

" I promise you we will get Prue back"

" How can you be sure Paige…?…. How?"

The phone rang and Phoebe picked it up.

" LEAVE US THE DAMN ALONE ROGER!… what?…..oh…. Ok thanks you… we will be there…" Phoebe hung up the phone and grabbed her coat.

" Where are we going.?"

" To the hospital, someone found Prue."

" WHAT! SOMEONE FOUND PRUE!" Piper yelled running in with Leo, Henry, Andy, and Coop.

Hey all dorve to the hospital and the doctor sat with them.

" I have some good news and some bad news."

" Well…. Say the bad news first."" We found out after some test that Prue was raped by the person that had her, beating and cut with a butcher knife."

" Oh My God…" Phoebe Said.

" Is she gonna be ok?" Paige asked worriedly.

" We hope so, the other fact is she is pregnant but not from the other man but my Andy Trudeau"

He looked at Andy and smiled. " Congratulations, but that bad part is they baby may die if Prue doesn't wake up in time."

" Wait a minute…. Wake up, do you mean… she's in a coma?" Phoebe asked.

" Yes she is a coma and if she don't wake up soon here baby will die along with her."

Paige sobbed in Phoebe's arms. Piper looked shocked and sad. Andy was horbbilely sad.

" You may all go see her for a little bit."

They walked in to see Prue with tubes everywhere. Paige put a hand on Prue cheek and kissed prue's head..

" I should have been with you… I knew something bad was gonna happen but I never trusted it…I'm so sorry…" she cried uncontrollably and hugged Prue before orbing out with Henry after he touched Prue's hand to know he was there.

Phoebe hugged her sister as tears made a river in her eyes. I am so sorry hunny… I should have been there…" Coop hugged Phoebe and he kissed Prue's head, he felt sorry for his sister in law, then hearted out with Phoebe.

Piper looked really sad and put her hand in Prue's.

" Prue hunny I know you can here me and I beg you not to think it's your fault, it never was, it was all our fault, we were worried about ourselves and not each other. Mom told you to protect us… and we can protect ourselves now, but we need to protect you like you protected us… Remember what mom and grams always told you. Your not a loser you're a fighter, so you can fight this sweetie, I know you can" She hugged Prue, as Leo hugged them both and orbed out. Andy felt so sorry, knew it was his fault and he rested his head on Prue's shoulder and feel asleep.


End file.
